warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cactusclan's mission
At the beginning of the era of CactusClan, BullClan, RainbowClan, ShinyClan and PalmClan, tensions are rising between the new clans, and with the original five clans now gone, the clans have one hope. A warning from their ancestors, '' 'Unity is survival, without it, the clans will die!' The fate of the clans lies on one cat's shoulders, and all that cat can think is... 'Cactus!' There are alliances beginning to form between the clans, with CactusClan and RainbowClan on one side, and BullClan and PalmClan on the other. The only thing keeping the balance is ShinyClan, who remains neutral. If ShinyClan were to choose a side, then one alliance would fall, and with it all the Clans. The book begins with Random's apprentice ceremony. Random is made an apprentice but his siblings are not. When asked why, Cactusstar says "Just 'cuz". The ceremony has only just ended when BullClan invades, and CactusClan is forced to leap into battle. Bullstar manages to kill Gravelwing, and Cactusstar orders his clan to retreat. BullClan has taken over CactusClan's camp. Rainbowstar allows CactusClan to stay on her land, and so begins the alliance between the two Clans. They then go to a gathering, but BullClan doesn't turn up. Cactusstar is shocked when Crowfoot, the Bullclan deputy, shows up, stating that he no longer wants to be part of BullClan because of what they did to Gravelwing. He then reveals that Gravelwing was his father and that he wants to join CactusClan. Crowfoot is allowed to join. Shinystar states that they wants nothing to do with the other Clans' battles, and Palmstar agrees. When they return to camp, CactusClan finds a pair of loners eating the fresh kill pile. They explain that they want to become warriors, and the two leaders agree. Rainbowstar asks them their names, and they say they are called Apple and Wasp. They both decide not to take warrior names, and they are made apprentices. Meanwhile, Random and his best friend, Pricklypear, have found a cactus. Rainbowstar makes it Apple and Wasp's first job to find them. Apple and Wasp find Pricklypear and Random but are attacked due to the fact that the two CactusClan cats are unaware that Apple and Wasp are part of their Clan now. Random and Pricklypear manage to beat Apple, but they are soon taken down by Wasp. Wasp explains that they are Clanmates now. The four cats return to camp, but get lost, and arrive at a huge Thunderpath. Random manages to cross safely, and Apple and Pricklypear follow behind. Wasp crosses, but in the centre, a huge monster comes roaring towards him. Wasp manages to leap out of the way in time, but is shocked by the experience. They return to camp at last, and Wasp is taken to the medicine den. While they are checking on him, Rainbowstar calls a Clan meeting. Castusstar is there too, and they announce that they are going to take a large patrol and reclaim Cactusclan's territory. Cactusstar chooses Random, Pricklypear, Crowfoot, Russetpelt and Apple. Russetpelt is the new deputy. The next day, Apple and Random are patrolling the PalmClan border, and they see BullClan heading towards the camp. They follow the patrol and discover that Bullclan and PalmClan have allied against CactusClan and RainbowClan. They rush back to camp to tell the news, only to be caught by a PalmClan patrol consisting of Dustwing, Mothtail and Heatherpelt. They are taken back to the PalmClan camp and held hostage. While in the PalmClan camp, Orangetail mocks them, saying "You can't even hide in the bushes without screwing up. Some warriors you are!" Cactusstar sends Hawkeagle and Smokepelt to find them and they get ambushed by PalmClan and Smokepelt gets seriously injured. Smokepelt crawls into a bush, while Hawkeagle fights them off. The patrol consists of Orangetail, Palmstar and Mintstripe. Meanwhile, Apple and Random escape the camp, and they see the fight. They rush to help Hawkeagle, but they are too late. Orangetail manages to kill hawkeagle. Mintstripe does not agree with this, and attacks Orangetail. Mintstripe shreds his clanmate's ear. Random knows he must tell Pricklypear about Hawkeagle's death, and that his friend will be devastated. The two cats carry Smokepelt and Hawkeagle back to camp. Desertwish heals Smokepelt, and the clan buries Hawkeagle. Pricklypear vows to kill Orangetail. Rainbowstar hears Random and Apple's news, and decides it is time that they attacked BullClan and PalmClan. Cactusstar takes Random, Apple, wasp, Pricklypear, Willowclaw and Midnightsong, while Rainbowstar takes Smokeclaw, Wolfpelt and Turtlepelt. AllegiancesCactusClan'' Leader — Cactusstar Deputy — Gravelwing Medicine Cat — Desertwish Senior Warriors — Midnnightsong Birdwish Moonflight Warriors — Striketail (Apprentice — Pricklypear) Willowclaw Smokepelt (Apprentice — Hawkeagle) Blacknose Russetpelt (Apprentice — Random) Apprentices — Random Pricklypear Hawkeagle Queens — Moonheart (Mother of Cactus 1, Cactus 2, and Cactus 3) Elders — Juiceburst BullClan Leader — Bullstar Deputy — Crowfoot Medicine Cat — Donkeypaw Warriors — Sheepfur Pigpelt Horsetail Chickenpox Queens — Moonmoon (Mother of Piglet, Hen, and Rooster) Elders — Elderbrain RainbowClan Leader — Rainbowstar Deputy — Smokeclaw Warriors— Turtlepelt Wolftuft Category:Book Category:Information Category:Allegiances Category:Rainbowclan Category:Cactusclan Category:Bullclan Category:Palmclan Category:Shinyclan